everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Truth
Truth is the 5th episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 3 Transcript "Theme Song" Mac: U know what I just realized. Nicky: What? Mac: While we were on the island, we never found who E was. Alex: Oh yeah. Fran: U still have E's #? Alex: Yeah. "pulls out phone" "Fran notices that the E is actually an A" Fran: Al, this E person has been an A this whole time. Alex: Huh, guess you're right. Nicky: Then who's A? Alex: Must've been 1 of the twins. Mac: But why would they want to return? Alex: Probably to get vengeance. Nicky: Speaking of vengeance, how did u & Urchin split? Alex: That's a long story. Mac: We've got time. Alex: "sighs" Ok, well... Flashback... Alex: ♩ ♪ Chillin', Chillin' like a villain. ♩ ♪ Boy: Hey, there's your crush. Alex: Chris, shush! Vanesa: Did u forget Christian, he doesn't like talking about Ryder Smithe. Alex: Shut up! Chris: There's nothing to be shy about. Urchin: U should just tell him. Alex: I can't, I'm way too shy. Urchin: Well, u just need to courage to ask him. Chris: We can help u w/ that. Alex: I know for a fact that u should never get help from a De Vil. Chris: That is not true. "the 3 friends stare @ Chris w/ an Oh really? expression" Urchin: I've heard that 1 many times & I should know, I'm a Seawitch. Alex: I should head home, grammy isn't gonna be happy if I come home late again. "Al grabs his bag & runs home" Vanesa: U know, we should try & help Al, he needs to be in a relationship, he's so desperate. Chris: If only we could use magic but it's blocked by the barrier. Urchin: Not unless u know the right person. Cut to Erica's workshop: Erica: Hey guys, what'd ya need? Chris: Do u still have your machine to open the barrier. Erica: U mean my magic disrupter? Urchin: That's the 1. "Vanesa walks over to the machine & presses the button, a small hole in the barrier has opened" Urchin: Great, thanks girly. Cut to Slop Shop: "Urch disguises himself as Rachel, Ryder's girlfriend" Boy: Hey, Rach. Rachel: Hey, Ryder. Ryder: What's up? Rachel: I just wanted to let u know- "Al comes around the corner & sees the 2, he watches from a far & once Ryder walks away, Al sees Rachel transform into Urchin" Alex: "gasps" U son of a Seawitch! Urchin: What? Alex: U-u were flirting w/ Ryder! Urchin: No, I was- Alex: I don't want to hear it, I can't believe u. "Vanesa & Chris walk up to the 2" Vanesa: So u saw what he did? Alex: Of course. Chris: We did it all for u. Alex: Oh so u all were involved! Vanesa: Uh huh. Alex: I can't believe u guys! I done w/ this friend group. "storms off" Chris: What was that all about? End Mac: And after that, it was over. Alex: Yeah, I really should've listened to what Urch had to said, guess I was really heated. Nicky: I thought Owen was your 1st crush? Alex: That was before u met me. Fran: I can't believe u were friends w/ a De Vil. Alex: Yeah, I was stupid back then. Mac: And now u have us, way better friends. Alex: I bet if I listened to Urch, we'd still be friends. Nicky: And he would've had his chance in Ever After. Fran: "shrugs" Oh well, he had his chance when him & his pirate crew attacked. Alex: I'm actually glad we're friends, u guys are way easier to deal w/. "Al & his friends hug & laugh, enjoying each others company" "End" Characters *Alex Charming *Mac Thorn *Francine Shadowman *Nicky Hatter *Urchin Seawitch *Christian De Vil *Vanesa Wilde *Erica *Ryder Smithe Category:Episodes Category:Off the Island